Hear Me
by Crystal Child
Summary: Please, listen to me...I give myself for you...and that's all. NaruSasuNaru eventually. Ch. 7 up
1. Kiite Kudasai

A/N: Yeah, well...been watching Naruto and had this idea in my head...just a warning, serious hints of Naruto being attracted to Sasuke.

Naruto and everyone belongs to Kishimoto Masahi. 

**Kiite Kudasai**

_The betrayal shouldn't have been anything. I should have seen it coming, should have known how to react._

_It hurts._

_A lot._

_So I hate you. I hate you because you were supposed to be there beside me. Supposed to be the one who pushed me and pushed me and never let me quite reach you. I wasn't supposed to be alone anymore._

_Maybe it was me. Something in me I could never be, something you wanted but I couldn't do. You know I tried. I tried to become the illusion people wanted to see. Tried to get rid of the glares and whispers. I just wanted people to look at me, not stare with hate. Mostly I wanted you to see me. I hated the way you looked at me. The way your hard eyes would bare into me, look through me as if you could see everything I was and that made you hate me._

_Lonely, I tried to fix myself so you wouldn't hate me. And it made me hate myself. That I would change for someone else's satisfaction. But I hated myself before then, too. Sitting in the schoolyard, watching the others play, running and laughing. The ones with parents who loved them, parents who came to get them every day after class. I was never so lucky. I was never loved._

_Then the world moved in fast forward, and I find myself here, betrayed._

_It hurts._

_It hurts so much I want to cry._

_You are the one who makes me cry on the inside. Who makes the pain so intense. And I can't share this pain with you. Because you look at me and hate me the same way everyone else does. Well, perhaps maybe a little differently from everyone else, but it's still not the kind of emotion I want you to have. I want to be someone important to you._

_I chase you as you chase a ghost. You chase the revenge that I think you can never reach. Just as I can never reach you. Maybe it's all just a big circle. This huge chain, where no one can ever get what they want._

_Well, screw it all, then._

_The world is full of hate and I can never get what I want. So screw this all. You, my unobtainable goal, I'll tell you now. I hate you so much...so so much...that I love you._

_You never joined in the laughter, but you still hurt me. And yet, I would easily give my life for you. And I will. I will. You won't understand, but it's all for you. Your smile, that rare thing, I'm glad I got to see it. I think that every time you smile, I give you more of me. It's like I leave it at your door, and don't care if you don't accept it. I can't see it anymore, so I don't know if you've even looked at it, thrown it out or kept it. But you have all of it...there's nothing more to give._

_Except this._

_And it burns._

_And I'll burn in hell for these thoughts. The images I see, what I picture with you. Long, dark nights, soft words and actions. They leave me feeling dirty, and yet...yet not..._

_I'm sorry._

_I know you'll never really want to know. But here are the words for you...just in case..._

_Because you were always my first...my only._

_My best friend._

* * *

Shaking hands set the paper on the kitchen table, folded and sealed, the name of the person it was for scrawled in slightly shaky handwriting. A blonde head bowed, hands rose, and untied the cloth buried in his hair. Metal made a 'clunk' as it touched the table, Konoha's symbol glittered in the dim light.

The shaking died, and a smile graced the thin lips. Dead blue eyes turned away.

A door closed somewhere.

And all fell silent.

* * *

So? Mind leaving me a review about it? It's been ages since I've written anything other than poetry, much less fanfiction. I'm curious on if I should add on to it, or maybe I'll just kill it after this.

_Kikimasu Kudasai _Please listen to me


	2. Unrested

A/N: And again thanks to Yami no Elessara for correcting me in my Japanese. I don't know any of the forms and got the title from my roommate. She'd taken a Japanese course so I'd assumed she was right. Guess I should run double checks with others before I do that. --;;

And another sweatdrop: I spelled Konoha wrong...totally...went back and fixed it.

Naruto and everyone belong to Kishimoto Masahi. 

**Kiite Kudasai : Unrested**

_I am a cry  
__for help, shattering  
__the silence of the night.  
__The fear you placed  
__inside was hollow, self-absorbed.  
__Aftermath is the  
__becoming of the new era.  
__That trapped place;  
__I remain.  
__I am a cry  
__angry, quickly silenced  
__and there is no solitude  
__unrested like mine._

There was nothing for three days. No one noticed the absence of the hyperactive blonde. Except team 7. Failing to show for two missions set off a warning light in Kakashi-sensei's mind. He noted, interested, the way the team members pretended not to care that the blonde was gone. The way they bitched about his absence making their work harder. He also noticed the way Sakura chewed at her finger nails and the way Sasuke's eyes tended to drift in the direction of the blonde's abode.

The third day dawned bright, the world filled with the chirping of birds and the sounds of a peaceful village. But all was not sitting well on Kakashi's shoulders. Three days and not a trace, not even at the ramen stands. The boy had to eat sometime, didn't he? Beneath his mask, Kakashi bit his lip for a moment, although the rest of his face seemed bored and unconcerned as normal. And then with his quick speed, he was off, vanishing from rooftop to rooftop.

"Dobe?" Sasuke's heavy voice called out, into the darkness of the first room of Naruto's home. There was no response, no sound at all. He glanced at his left, freezing, eyes going a little wider. The clock perched on a shelf there was stopped, frozen at 1:38 by a shuriken, glittering wildly in the little bit of sunlight floating through tightly closed blinds. He called out once more, "Dobe?" And came farther in.

He stepped on something, looking down discovered glass. A picture frame, shattered. No picture anywhere. He knelt and touched the frame, rose, and looked around, suddenly having the overwhelming urge to find the blonde and smack some sense into him, "Naruto?" He hurried forward. And then there was a shadow blocking his path.

"Stay there, Sasuke."

"Kakashi-sensei..."

The gray-haired ninja stared at him for a long moment, then turned, "Stay there. Don't move an inch."

"Did you find Naruto?"

"Shh."

Sasuke's eyes went a little wider. Why wouldn't Kakashi answer him? His heartbeat picked up, sounded suddenly like drums in his ears as something dark and heavy settled in his gut. "Kakashi..."

"I said shut up."

"But..."

Kakashi seemed to sigh, "Go check the kitchen, I'll check the bedroom."

"Hai." Sasuke didn't need further prompting. His footsteps echoed hollowly as the black-haired boy made his way to the designated room. Where was the blonde? Why did he have this terrible feeling in his stomach?

His footsteps faltered as he entered the room, eyes drawn immediately to the blue cloth and metal plate with the Konoha symbol etched into it. It rested, almost surreally, in the center of the room, glittering almost mischievously. He moved forward, letting out a breath he hadn't noticed he'd been holding. He didn't hear any noise from Kakashi and he wasn't sure if he should take that as a good or bad thing.

Something white caught his eye. Paper on the table, partially hidden in the blue cloth. A note? He reached out, paused.

His hand shook.

Suddenly, he felt dread sink into him. A note meant one of two things. And both of those options lead to one thing: Naruto was gone.

His hand withdrew a little. His stable life, one where he could live as normal as possible for a ninja-in-training, was going to be shattered the moment he lifted that plate and saw that not in its entirety. He'd never admit it out loud, but that dobe had become a serious pillar in Sasuke's life. Somehow, the loud boy had wormed his way into Sasuke's heart and left a mark. He'd deny it if anyone ever confronted him about it, but secretly, very secretly, he'd begun looking forward to seeing him every morning. Those bright eyes that held so much pain, so much pain that Sasuke could almost understand. Could almost grasp, because he reflected a similar pain, had experienced a similar kind of loneliness.

Sometimes, late at night, he had wondered if maybe he and Naruto were two halves of a whole. And now he wondered if he had been the only one to think that.

The hand hovered again. He took a deep breath and let his hand crash down, closing around cool metal and lifting.

Time slowed, or seemed to.

Of all the things...he should have seen it coming. Should have known. He clutched the headgear to his chest as he stared at the name on the note. Vaguely, he thought that maybe a part of him died at that instant. Thought he heard it shatter as he stared at the name.

It most certainly wasn't his.

In Naruto's sloppy handwriting, Sakura's name glared up at him.

* * *

The bedroom, upon a brief, initial sweep, appeared almost spotless, which surprised Kakashi; it was something he had not expected at all. The wood floors shone in the sunlight filtering through the open window. The bed was made, slightly wrinkled, but made. But therein the illusion of normality ended. Kakashi came to the window, crouched and pressed a finger to a dark pool of liquid beneath the window, hiding in the shadows.

It was cold. Aid it was what he had thought it was. Blood. He rose, turning slowly, not surprised to find several shuriken embedded in the wall.

Upon closer inspection, now that he knew what to look for, the room wasn't as clean as he had first assumed. Blood spatter on the wall, a trail from the closet to the pool behind him. But what disturbed him the most, what he was shaken to the core by, was the bedspread. He had assumed it was a deep green.

He shifted over to it. No, it had been a much lighter green originally; the edge hanging over the far side of the bed confirmed that. Someone had lost an insane amount of blood there. And yet...he couldn't smell it or sense any sign of chakra.

His one visible eyebrow fell as he frowned. There was something on the bedspread, under the blood. He reached out, peeled it off the mess.

Uchiha. The kana looked angry and blocky, since the ink had bled quite a bit from the blood.

He looked around, tucking the note into a pocket on his vest.

"What in the world happened here, Naruto?"

* * *

Ch. 2 Fin.

Well, Sasuke and Kakashi decided to bug the hell out of me and whip up another chapter. Originally, the whole plan was to be only two chapters, but damn them for making it more complicated then that...arg. Oh well...any thoughts? Corrections? Please let me know! (I don't have a beta reader so comments are DEFINITELY welcome)


	3. Phantom Memory

A/N: --;; I give up on trying to get the title right for now. I've been told bout four different ways that are the 'correct' ways. Anywho, here's the third chapter. It's totally shorter than previous chapters, sorry, but I had to drop it off here for the next chapters to work out like I want.

_Italics _(after the poem) are thoughts

Naruto and everyone belong to Kishimoto Masahi. 

**Kiite Kudasai : Phantom Memory**

_I exist.  
__Surely, you must see me.  
__I know the way you look  
__Trying to pass me by  
__I know that I was wrong  
__But then again,  
__So are you.  
__So don't just walk away.  
___

_I'm not a wall,  
__I can't make you stay.  
__The pressure building,  
__Drives me  
__Until I can't take it  
_'_til it explodes inside  
__And watches me die._

There were moments, instances when the pain became so intense, he was numb. Then Kyuubi would snarl and pain would flare to life again.

_I can't stay here. God, just kill me._

And suddenly he was facing Kyuubi down. Standing at the cage doors. The seal was almost broken, the giant fox-demon threw itself hard against it.

"No..." he pleaded, "You'll destroy me. It feels like I'm tearing apart..."

Kyuubi snarled, but said nothing and threw itself again.

Naruto screamed and clawed at his arms, body thrashing. Blood flowed forth, in reality. In his mind. And Kyuubi did nothing to save him.

Blue eyes met snarling red.

The seal tore a little more.

Naruto ran.

* * *

He shoved the note in his pocket, jealousy flaring in him. Why write a letter to _her_? He'd never really acknowledged the pink-haired fangirl with anything but annoyance. But now he hated her. His own teammate. **He**, the Great Sasuke, sole survivor of Itachi's massacre, was jealous.

He squeezed Uzumaki's forehead protector to his chest, then went to find his teacher.

Kakashi closed the bedroom door as the ebony-haired boy appeared.

"Find anything?" Kakashi inquired, peering at him with one eye.

Sasuke held out the headgear, but pulled it back to himself when Kakashi reached for it. _Mine_. his mind thought boldly, _Until he returns_.

Kakashi eyed him, silent.

"So what happened?"

Kakashi gave only a shrug, making Sasuke want to reach out and pummel his teacher. "There's no sign of struggle. A bit of blood, but no body."

Sasuke didn't know how to take that bit of information. It only circled back to his previous conclusions. Runaway or suicide. Both made him want to dart out and find the dobe and smack him around. Or kiss him.

He shook himself at that last thought. The last Uchiha was NOT gay. No way, no how. He had to revive his clan. _That's always been my dream..._ He frowned. How long had it been since he'd even thought about that? Ages. He couldn't even recall.

The youth realized Kakashi was still watching him. He turned his head away, hoping his sensei failed to notice his blush.

Kakashi, however, had noticed, and now understood. So, there was more than just the missing Naruto's life at stake in this game.

"So what can we do?" Sasuke asked, voice quiet and soft, eyes once more studying the headgear in his hand.

"Nothing."

Two Sharingan-reddened eyes were suddenly turned on him. Sasuke's fine features twisted to a snarl, "What?"

"There is nothing we can do but report to Tsunade."

Sasuke's features relaxed a slight bit and he nodded, "Then let's go."

"You should go home."

The snarl returned.

Kakashi held up his hands in defeat, "Alright, but...you might not like the outcome of the meeting."

Sasudke blinked. "Huh? Why? You think she'll do nothing?"

"Oh, she'll definitely do something." The gray-haired man shoved his hands into his pockets, "Look at you hand, Sasuke-kun. Naruto's left. Nine-tails, best as I can tell, has gone rogue. For the safety of Konoha she might..."

Sasuke didn't let him finish his sentence.

* * *

Ch. 3 Fin.

Thank you, everyone, for your reviews so far! You have no idea how much I appreciate them.


	4. Where The Devil Sleeps Pt 1

A/N: Replies to comments at the end of the chapter. This chapter's probably a bit longer than the others. Enjoy!

_**Bold/ItalicsKyuubi**_

Naruto and everyone belong to Kishimoto Masahi. 

**Kiite Kudasai : Where The Devil Sleeps pt. 1**

_Did you know  
__The way we shiver,  
__Standing on the corner  
__Looking out at a world  
__That refuses to reply?  
__Shifting silently, wanting  
__Waiting.  
__Hoping someone will  
__Look our way.  
__  
We are the lonely  
__Standing here together  
__In between the walls  
__We were forced to build.  
__Our dreams mean nothing  
__The bastard children  
__Of an empire of deceit._

Clouds rolled in as the sensei and student raced to the Hokage, jumping roof to roof. Sasuke continued to tightly clutch Naruto's head band. Kakashi didn't like the clouds, they were dark and heavy with an impending storm. He drew his eyes away from the sky, however, to focus on a much closer problem-at-hand.

Even if Sasuke would never admit to it, Kakashi had easily been able to see the bond that had been forming between the two boys. He was worried what all this meant; it was a situation he had never really prepared to face. Naruto abandoning Konoha...or maybe he had left to save the village. It was a possibility, although a very slim possibility.

Either way, he could already see the storm forming in Sasuke's eyes. Confusion, hurt, betrayal. Kakashi felt like he could almost read the boy's mind. Almost see the slow stirrings of violence.

He suppressed a shiver and focused on the rest of the short journey, praying Tsunade would know what the hell was happening.

* * *

He tried again.

Kunai digging into his skin, going deep. Screamed as the wounds began to heal immediately, painfully. His cry echoed, sounded primal, unhuman.

_**Human. You are not human.**_

The voice was feral, the phrase the only words it repeated. To remind him.

Not human. Could never be. Humans were mortal.

Kyuubi wouldn't let him bleed, wouldn't let him die.

Therefore, he agreed with the fox inside him.

And tried once more.

* * *

The rain spattered the windows, breaking the silence, but not in a way Sasuke wanted. He wanted the Hokage to talk. To say ANYTHING. But she sat in white and red robes, hands folded and eyes staring at the Konoha band she'd had to order Sasuke to hand over.

He wanted the almost-silence broken. Dark, cold eyes stared at the blonde.

_Say something, you old hag._ He pushed down a frustrated growl before it could escape and shifted his weight.

The slight movement seemed to signal to Tsunade to raise her head, eyes unreadable. She studied Sasuke, the uncomfortable stare making the teen feel like squirming. She moved her eyes up over him then to Kakashi, who, in Sasuke's opinion, looked altogether BORED, which only pissed him off more. Tsunade's eyes fell again.

"I did not expect this." Her voice was almost lost to the sound of the rain. She shifted, robes unsettled and rustled back to the ground and chair. Her hands clasped onto the arm rests, "I did not think this could happen."

"What will you do?" Sasuke blurted out and immediately regretted it.

Tsunade's unreadable eyes fell on him again, and softened a little. She shook her head, "Consult. Think. The ANBU-"

"NO!"

"Sasuke-kun." Kakashi hissed and a heavy hand landed on Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke turned his glare onto his teacher, but Kakashi only tightened his hold.

Movement, then, and the Hokage rose, came around her desk. "You must be ready to accept the possibility, Sasuke..."

"No." _Don't say that. Don't say anything like that...if you don't say it, it won't be true._

"I know how close you two were."

He crossed his arms and opened his mouth to reply.

"He's your number one rival, but you have to remember who else he is."

"He's not a monster!!"

"No..." Tsunade lowered her head a little, "He's not. But he is the seal for one."

"He won't betray us." _Won't betray me._

Tsunade clicked her tongue a little, and came forward, lifting his chin with a finger, "I hope not. However, if there is a possibility that he is a threat...that he could become one soon...he will have to be eliminated before he gets out of control."

"HE WON'T!" Sasuke's arms dropped back to his sides, hands clenched in tight fists and shaking. "YOU CAN'T KILL HIM!"

Tsunade released him and moved back to her chair, when she was seated again, she turned to Kakashi, "Team 7's missions are on hold until further notice. The three of you are to remain in the village until something is figured out.

"Let me go look for him." Sasuke spoke in a hard tone.

Tsunade ignored him and picked up the guard, holding it out at her side for one of her subordinates to take into their care.

"Hokage..."

"You're both dismissed."

"Hokage!"

She ignored him. Kakashi's arm wrapped around him and removed him forcefully from the room.

_NARUTO!_

* * *

He didn't even notice the rain any more, as he wandered down one of the main streets of the village, head down, eyes not really seeing. His hair drooped down over him, shielding whatever emotions might be stirring inside from the outside world.

_Why? How can they do this to him? Maybe he'll come back._ He forced a smile, _Maybe he never even left, he's just hiding._ But he was painfully aware of the blonde's absence. He couldn't sense him, couldn't see him, and didn't see a light on in the blonde's home when he wandered past, as he subconsciously raising his eyes just to check. _Didn't realize how much I wanted to see him...how much I cared if he was nearby or not_.

"Sasuke-kuuuuuuuuuun!"

_Oh shit._

He knew that cry, and sighed, and turned on his heel to face the person calling him. Sakura came towards him, walking quickly, umbrella over her, saving her bright pink hair and normal red dress from the rain. He stared at her, not quite glaring.

_And where the hell have you been all day?_ He wanted to ask her out loud, but somehow he knew any answer she'd give would only serve to piss him off further.

"Sasuke-kun? What are you doing? It's raining! You shouldn't be out."

He shrugged and turned and started walking away.

He heard her splash in a puddle and follow after. "Sasuke-kun...what's wrong?"

_Gee, how'd you ever know something was wrong?_

"Naruto's gone."

Sakura froze for an instant, as Sasuke continued walking, then she ran to catch up again, "What? What do you mean gone? Does he have a mission? Or I bet the jerk's just playing a joke."

Sasuke halted and turned a glare on her. "It's _hardly_ a joke. He's gone."

Sakura didn't say anything, so Sasuke continued walking, shoving his hands in his pockets. He suddenly grew angrier as his hand wrapped around a piece of paper. That goddamn note with Sakura's name on it. He growled.

"Sasuke?"

"WHAT?"

The pink haired genin withdrew a little, "Um...nothing...never mind."

He let that be the end of the conversation. After a few more minutes of trailing him, Sakura gave up and fell behind, eyes softening as he vanished into the wall of rain.

* * *

Sasuke sprawled out on his bed, one arm slinging across his eyes as if it would block out the whole world. Outside the rain raged on, joined by the distant sound of thunder and lightning. This storm was bound to last the entire night.

His other hand withdrew from his shorts the letter, a little damp from the moisture on his shorts, turned it over and over in his hand. It was for Sakura. He should have given it to her. But he just _couldn't_ do it. It was the last little piece of Naruto he had. Tsunade had taken away the head guard. Now all that was left was this letter.

And it wasn't even for him.

* * *

Ch. 4 Fin.

The Sisters of Chaos: W/D: as Manga-lover123 pointed out after your review, there were actually two letters. I never specified that it was his letter to Sasuke that he put on the table.

Kyuubi-kun: rubs chin fudge, you say? Well, I have a poor reaction time, so if your aim is off and if I move too slow and in the correct direction, then the fudge and I shall meet and I will have fudge to eat!!! ...and laundry to do...

:) : I think it would take a few days for Team 7 to get worry. Given Naruto's normal happy, forgetful personality, I thought it'd take about three days for people to get worried.

Thanks everyone for the reviews!!!


	5. Where The Devil Sleeps Pt 2

A/N: Gomen nasai!! I totally didn't intend for this chapter to be out so late! I attend an accelerated-scheduled school, and it seems like I ALWAYS have midterms or finals going on. Class is only 11 weeks, so every 5-7 weeks or so I've got a midterm or final going on. This time it was midterms. Hehe, I did write half the chapter up in my World Lit class, and just now finished up the rest of it. Enjoy!

_**Bold/ItalicsKyuubi**_

Naruto and everyone belong to Kishimoto Masahi. 

**Kiite Kudasai : Where The Devil Sleeps pt. 2**

_Can you understand  
__The way we look  
__Watching through heavy eyes  
__As we are ignored?  
__The silent screams dead.  
__Shifted, we lean, wanting  
__Waiting..._

_Look my way  
__Meet my eyes.  
__I dream of days when  
__We all can be free forever.  
__Let me walk beside you,  
__The stranger in my shadows..._

Naruto. A missing-nin. Sasuke couldn't get that thought out of his head. Sleep eluded him, while confused thoughts of the sunny blonde paraded through him, until one thought focused in and became perfectly clear in its confusion.

_Why wasn't I enough to keep him here?_

* * *

Tsunade stared at Kakashi over steepled fingers, watched the copy ninja who simply looked back. The dirty blonde Hokage was sure the ninja had the same thoughts going through his head as she had. She frowned and felt ready to cave when Kakashi spoke first.

"Sasuke won't stand for you to label Naruto as an S-Class. You might find yourself with another powerful ninja gone rogue."

"I know, Kakashi. I realize this could pin the last Uchiha against us. However...if Naruto is...no longer himself...if the seal has been destroyed, then an Uchiha is the least of our worries." She rubbed the bridge of her nose and raised her eyes to the portraits of the past leaders, eyes pausing on the Yondaime.

_What do I do? Did you know your seal would break when you gave yourself for him?_

The portrait remained silent, with a look that was frustratingly secretive. She cursed him silently.

"What will you do then, Tsunade-sama?"

She steeled her eyes and took a deep breath, "My job. Keep Konoha safe."

* * *

His eyes wandered to the letter and he winced and cursed as he realized he'd been tracing Naruto's name over and over in the slight dust on the kitchen counter. Four o'clock in the morning, Sasuke's stomach had growled and he'd wandered to the kitchen to eat and stare at the letter he set down, staring at it hard. He thought how stupid he was, staring at it as if it would encourage the kana to change to his name. But the Sa Ku and Ra remained. He scowled and forced himself to look away.

Two seconds later, his eyes traced the Sa again. He cursed and gave in, picking up the folded paper, fingers gingerly unfolding it all, as if the words inside would destroy the universe.

* * *

The hand writing was shaky, but painfully Naruto's.

_Mou, Sakura-chan..._

_How do I even begin to start this? By now, you know I'm gone. Maybe you're happy about that. Maybe it doesn't matter._

_I just wanted you to know that I'm going now. I just wanted someone to acknowledge my absence._

_I'm not asking you to miss me, or even think of me, I guess this is just my own self-assurance._

_I told you a thousand times, how pretty you were. I'm amazed how quickly it became a game. I thought I loved you, maybe I did. But now we know what love really feels like, don't we?_

_Thanks for that conversation. I'm glad you understood. Because we've both given our love to the same person._

_Take care of Sasuke._

_-Naruto_

* * *

There were two words that made tremors race through him.

Acknowledge. Naruto thought no one saw him. Didn't he know? Didn't he realize?

Love. Oh god...Naruto _LOVED _someone.

Those two words made Sasuke's chest tight.

"Aren't I enough?" He murmured, bowing his head. "I acknowledged you. Only you. No one else was important, worthy. Only you."

He pounded his fist on the counter, "WHY...why wasn't I enough?" He crumpled to the floor, shaking, grasping the letter in a clenched fist. But there were no tears.

Because everyone knows, the Ice Prince Uchiha can't cry.

(aww, aren't I nice? Originally it was gonna end right there, but that's only two pages...and you all had to wait so long...)

* * *

Kakashi heard the footsteps, heard the hurt in each movement. His lazy expression settled over his face as the door slipped open, black hair and a pale, pale face appeared before him, ebony eyes trying to disfigure him.

"Tsunade gave the order."

No question in that young voice. Inwardly, Kakashi winced. Outwardly, he nodded, "Hai."

"You can't do this...he's your student."

"He's a missing-nin now."

"Kakashi-sensei!"

"Sasuke-kun...perhaps it's best if you go home. Or go find Sakura-chan." _Let him be a memory, Sasuke. If he does not come back the way he was, then you will not like what he has become. You will not like the end result._

"I don't want to go home or see her. I want to find Naruto. Something's wrong, but it _isn't his fault_." Oh the hard steel of that voice, the coldness that was purely Sasuke.

"No one said it was his fault. But there are things in this life that blame cannot be placed on."

"YOU CAN'T KILL HIM!"

"Sasuke..." Sharingan stared him down, and Kakashi rose from his seat, and in an instant matched Sasuke's red eyes with his own single one. "Calm down. Anger and panic will get you no where."

"You can't...kill him..." It was amazing how quickly the voice broke. How quickly the boy's shoulders sagged and his eyes became haunted.

Kakashi reached out to touch his shoulder, but was pushed away. He frowned and replaced his band over his eye, "Control yourself or the Hokage will be forced to take measures."

"How can you..." Sasuke's voice was soft and dark.

Kakashi paused, already knowing what the boy was asking.

"How can you request to be the head of the team...?"

The copy ninja moved past Sasuke quietly, pausing just beside him, unable to look at him, "He would want to see a familiar face when he...dies."

A strangled noise escaped from the dark-haired youth's mouth as his chin dropped to his chest and his hands clenched to fists at his sides.

Kakashi took his leave then, leaving Sasuke to his sorrow alone.

* * *

Anticipation.

They were coming.

**_Hurry_.**

But he couldn't. There was nothing left. Dull blue eyes shifted as he pressed harder against the tree, wishing it would consume him.

They were coming.

They were going to find him.

Maybe they'd take it all away.

_**HURRY.**_

"Shut up."

_**If you hurry, it will be...**_

"Shut up." His voice cracked. His eyes drifted to his bloodied hands, then back up, waited.

The hunt was beginning.

It was all beginning.

It was all going to cave in on him.

And then there would be nothing.

_**There will be NOTHING.**_

"SHUT UP!"

But his scream came out as a whisper.

* * *

"Give this to him."

"But..."

Kakashi offered a weak smile he hoped the other could read, "I can't do it myself, you have to."

And then the Copy Ninja was gone before the other could protest, leaving the other to stare at blood-stained paper in wonder.

* * *

Sasuke fumed. He was hurt. He was confused. But most of all, he was _pissed_. And he couldn't quite find the reason why. So he took up Kakashi's advice on one thing, and sought out Sakura.

The pink-haired girl was sitting on a swing in the old school playground, digging her feet into the dirt, staring off at nothing. She didn't even acknowledge him for several minutes, until big eyes blinked at his feet and shifted upwards.

Her eyes didn't light up and there was no squeal of, "SASUKE-KUUUUUN!" She blinked, watched him for a long minute, then bowed her head again.

And Sasuke said nothing, simply watched her. Waited, as the clouds drifted by overhead, blocking out a bright sun.

* * *

There was tenseness to everything, as if the villagers all knew of the new hunt. As if they were all terrified that they would walk around a corner and be confronted with the Nine-Tails. People spoke in low voices, most speaking quickly and abandoning the conversation as soon as possible to move on.

Silence seemed to follow Kakashi as he strode down the main street. An almost maddening sense of mourning hung over him, and he silently wished it away. Lot of good that did him. Wishes were nothing.

He lifted his head, held it high, senses sharp and ready, as he headed for the gates of the village. He could tell where his team was, surrounding him, moving with him. He was a statement to the village, with a message that came across loud and clear.

There is nothing to fear.

We warriors will protect you.

There will be no threat.

But the tense silence returned, long after he drifted past.

Long after the gates closed behind him and the sun began to sink below the horizon.

* * *

He couldn't take her silence anymore, and finally asked, "Did you and Naruto ever...talk?"

She paused in her swing, head bowing a little lower. "What do you mean?"

"I mean...like..." he thought for a moment, "Like friends would, you know...real conversations."

She nodded, though he barely saw it. "Once...or twice..."

So Naruto could talk to her but not to him? He felt a little hurt.

She rose and began walking.

He tagged along behind her, hoping to gain more from her.

She said nothing.

"About what?"

Silence. And then, "Oh, this and that..."

The pain grew a little bit more. So, even she wouldn't say. Was this the way a team was supposed to be? Built on rivalry and miscommunication and secrets? He reached into his pocket, "Sakura..."

She paused, turned to look at him, her skin reflecting the beautiful colors of the sunset in a different way than the wall behind her, "Hai?"

"He...left something for you..." And reached for her hand.

She instinctually drew back, but he pressed the paper to her fingers, and her eyes widened a little, recognizing her name in Naruto's handwriting. She looked at him, eyes questioning, then back to the paper.

"He left it in his kitchen."

She watched him for a moment more, before she opened the paper and read. And read it again, a few fingers drifting up to cover her mouth as she slowly read the words, lips moving silently.

"Did you..." She asked, looking up finally.

Sasuke had to nod, prayed it would lead to some understanding.

Her eyes got a little bigger.

"Who is it?" He finally choked out, and caught himself from holding his breath as he waited for her to speak.

Her eyes narrowed a little, "I can't tell you anything."

"Please, Sakura..."

"It doesn't matter, does it? It was a secret between him and I."

"There are no secrets between friends!"

"Are you really his friend?" She tilted his head, asked him in a soft voice that made him freeze, his black eyes widening a little.

And then he snapped, the frustration boiling over. Before he knew it, his fist was flying, and slammed into the wall beside her head. Pieces flew, his knuckle bled, and he leaned close to her as she backed into the wall.

He could feel her shaking. So he'd scared her.

"Tell me who..." She was shaking her head, back pressed hard against the wall, her head turned to look at his fist, still buried in the stone. "Please, Sakura..."

She stilled, fell frozen as he felt tremors race through his body, his form curled a little, and his forehead fell to her shoulder.

Her fingers reached into her pocket.

He felt her take a deep breath.

And then she was pushing him away.

* * *

Ch. 5 Fin.

MWAHAHAHAHA...cliffhanger. I'm sure the chapter was a little confusing, but hopefully not enough that it'll turn you off from the story. It'll all (hopefully, if I do this right) make sense pretty soon.

WAI!!! Thanks for all the reviews so far! I can't get over it...I didn't expect to get very many, to be honest. Thank you! Your reviews keep me going!


	6. Where The Devil Sleeps Pt 3

A/N: The LOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG-awaited next chapter…god, it felt like it took me FOREVER to get this thing written…also, take note of the change of title…yeah…opting for English, coz it was bothering me…

Just a quick note, coz I haven't mentioned it, but obviously, this fic has become quite a bit AU, seeing as Sasuke is not currently off with a certain snake-man, and at some point I decided (probably when I wrote a part of one of the previous chapters at an ungodly hour of the morning) Sasuke-kun knows about the Kyuubi oO;; so…yeah…I kinda went with that in this chapter….deal with it.

Also, the characters all come across as a 15 age range to me, although I'm not in the mood at the moment to figure out exact ages, I'll try by next chapter.

_**Bold/Italics-Kyuubi**_

Naruto and everyone belong to Kishimoto Masahi.

**Hear Me : Where The Devil Sleeps pt. 3  
  
**

_Let me try to carry on.  
__  
Revolutionized,  
__Weapons raised, as if  
__It were us who were the enemy.  
__So you try,  
__Covering your past mistakes  
__With our spilled blood.  
__If that's innocence  
__Then show me where  
__The Devil sleeps._

_We bastard children,  
__We fall easy, because  
__We never learned how  
__To truly protect Ourselves._

* * *

He tried to keep her, to get the answers he wanted. But as soon as she had broken his hold, his anger broke as well. Confused, he stood there as quick footfalls faded away. Head bowed, his shoulders sagged and his hands loosed from fists. 

He gave up, in that moment. Felt his resolve crumble. Naruto was in love. With the same person Sakura loved. It couldn't have been him, could it? Something fluttered in his chest at the thought, but he quickly smothered it. No, very unlikely. Sakura's pining after the Uchiha had seemed less obsessive lately, almost…passive, like she had given up on him. Maybe she had finally turned her attention elsewhere.

It didn't matter, though. Sasuke wasn't supposed to pay attention to any of his admirers, even IF one of them was a certain blonde-haired boy. He could do nothing about it right now anyway, without proof.

In the quickly set darkness, the Uchiha wandered back to his silent home.

* * *

"You have to give it to him." 

"He's going to kill the messenger, you know."

"…So?"

"I'M THE MESSENGER!"

"…C'mon…he NEEDS it. Did you see how shaken Sakura was? He's getting a little…"

"Out of control?"

"Yeah."

"Then YOU give it to him."

"…have you read it yet?"

"INO!"

"I'm just asking!"

"It's covered in blood, I don't think it's any of my business what he wrote to his best friend."

There was silence for a few minutes. Then, softly, "You think they really are friends?"

"In some strange, fucked-up way…yeah…at least, I thought they were…"

* * *

It was four days after Kakashi and his team left that word reached the Hokage. And it picked quite possibly the worst moment to rear its head. 

The big-bosomed woman was glaring over her hands at a very persistent, rather annoying-as-of-late Uchiha. "For the hundredth and last time, NO."

"Please! You know I can find him!"

"The ANBU will find him."

"And kill him!" His eyes seemed a darker tone of black as he glared at her. "He's going to fight them if they get close to him!"

Tsunade's eyes narrowed, "What do you mean?"

Sasuke paused, tried to quickly pool his thoughts, "The Kyuubi…he's been with the Kyuubi for this long…he's going to be vicious."

"And sending you will stop him." Her voice was deadpan.

"Yes!" Pale hands slammed on the desk and he shook a little, "I'm his rival, damn it! I-"

The door burst open, interrupting him. A soldier entered, out of breath, "Forgive my interruption, but…" he paused, catching his breath, "He's been sighted."

Sasuke's head lifted, eyes wide, "Where?"

Before Tsunade could stop him, the location escaped his lips. Before she could contort her face in anger, Sasuke was gone. And before she dismissed the soldier, she knew the Uchiha was beyond the gates of the village.

She slumped back into her chair, sighing. Damn it, she needed a drink.

* * *

He flew, or at least it seemed like it, leaping farther, moving faster and faster than he ever had before. Sharingan-burned eyes sought out the familiar chakra, even though he was still at least a day's length away from the dobe's last location. 

Naruto.

Eyes narrowed, sneer forming, hiding his worry with anger. away…stupid _bastard_. If the blonde wasn't already dead, the Uchiha was going to kill him…

…or hug him…

One of the two.

* * *

The sky loomed dark, threatening the ANBU and daring them to linger in any place too long, lest it unleash a storm and wipe away the only clues Kakashi and his team had. He tugged his guard off his eye, and Sharingan glittered in the dark. He frowned as he recognized a certain chakra. 

_Damn it, he wasn't supposed to know…_

The sky grumbled and drew Kakashi's attention away. The footprints in the dirt gave him direction and he and his team were on the move again, closing the distance between the ANBU and the blonde and stretching the distance between the angry beast of a boy and the terrified demon who ran from them all.

* * *

_**They're coming. Hurry. Dig deeper.**_

He could hear the smirk, practically see it. Stupid fox.

**_Quiet. Hurry. They'll catch us and kill us, because you ran. Traitor._**

No.

_**Idiot.**_

No.

_**Worthless.**_

NO.

_**Monster.**_

NO!

The grin again.

Naruto wanted to cry, but that would only spur the demon on. So he held it in and lost his footing, crying out as he had an unplanned meeting with the ground.

Claws dug into his wrists, raked up the tan skin. Blood seeped out, splattered.

"Leave me alone." A whisper; "Shut up and let me die already." Panic, waves and waves, coursed through the small figure. They were coming. They were going to see him like this and they would see the monster he was.

_No_. Tears stung his eyes and he quickly scrubbed them away. Behind him, something moved.

When had it all gotten so quiet? Bad sign. He had to hide.

He stumbled to his feet again and ran hard, almost able to forget and ignore the second voice in his head.

* * *

Darkness settled and Sasuke collapsed, found himself on the floor of a clearing, chest heaving and body not responding to his desire to move. _Keep going_, he wanted to scream at himself. 

Through the haze of his thoughts, he found the stars above, unfamiliar and painfully bright. He wondered if Naruto had found a place tonight to watch the stars.

Sasuke winced and rolled over, but that was as far as he got, body screaming protests. And the darkness, much blacker than the night, consumed him.

* * *

He screamed and it echoed. The world closed in on him. Panic. There's no where to go. They were coming. Sensitive ears picked up their swift, silent steps, heard his doom nearing. 

Kyuubi snarled.

_Silence, you stupid fox._

His body refused to move, except to back him to a tree. Birds scattered and something whistled through the wind. He blinked, innocent blue eyes wide and dilated, and found a shuriken next to his head, embedded in the tree.

He turned his head, heard rustling.

_**They'er here, monster.**_

_Shut up and let me think_.

_**They're going to kill us, you weren't fast enough.**_

_SHUT UP!_

More movement. He closed his eyes and heard something land.

"Naruto?"

The blonde froze, recognizing the voice and opened his eyes quickly.

"Kakashi-sen…sei?" His voice cracked. The silver-haired man took a step towards him. Sharingan eye open to the night.

At him.

_He's going to kill us._

He didn't know if it was his thought or Kyuubi's, but something cracked in him.

Maybe it was his own sanity crumbling, or the seal cracking a little more. Either way…

Naruto screamed, a vicious, terrified sound, accompanied by the Kyuubi's red chakra exploding from the screaming boy.

* * *

There was warning, layers of wind, pulsing once, twice, a third time, and then the wall of red that raced outward and consumed the forest, creating a huge dome that reached almost to Konoha's gate, lighting up the sky in dark shades of blood red, before dying out.

* * *

The boy shivered, twitched unconscious on the forest floor. Kakashi blinked, actually looking startled. He was still standing, hadn't been moved by the explosion. In fact…nothing looked affected but the boy. 

He sighed and moved forward.

"Careful." Kakashi raised a hand to silence the ANBU who had spoken. He came to Naruto's side, and touched his shoulder gently.

"Naruto. What did you do to yourself?" The boy shrank from his touch. He withdrew his hand, frowning as he watched red chakra curl around the teen in tendrils. For now, all he could do was wait.

He pulled his white mask—remnants of days gone by—over his face and picked up the boy, growling as Kyuubi attempted to burn him as he went in search of a place the boy could heal and be restrained, when the time came.

* * *

Black eyes opened to the darkness, the afterimage of red burned into his eyes. He shifted and pulled himself to his knees, his whole body protesting. He ignored it and tried to pull himself to his feet. It took him four tries, but when he rose, he swayed but remained upright. 

_It won't end like this, will it, Naruto? Will you let yourself die like this?_

No one witnessed his thoughts, and there was no answer, but his own shallow breathing, as he forced himself to move forward, feet feeling like they were made of lead and lived only to drag him down.

His body demanded he stop and sleep. He growled in frustration. Naruto needed him. There was no time to sleep.

He could sleep when he was dead.

* * *

Ch. 6 Fin. 

Is it 'chakra' or 'charka'? My spellchecker says its 'charka' oo;; makes me confusled…

And who the hell HAS the damn note? I don't remember…I better hurry up and remember, though, coz I was planning on giving the poor bastard a break and giving him the letter in one of the next couple of chapters.

Also, keep an eye out for my new Naruto fic "You Can Never Go Home Again", which I hope to have the first chapter posted in the next few days (almost done, gotta work out a few minor glitches and end it on a cliffhanger note):

Naruto was only supposed to be gone for a week, so why is he back after almost an entire year, instead? How different are the people he left behind. How different is he? Is there any way for Naruto to return to this place that he once called 'home' and to these people he once knew as 'family'?

So, yeah, keep an eye out for that. The style is quite a bit different from this fic (if you ask me, anyway, it seems to be) and takes a different look at Sasuke and Naruto's relationship (although it's not really obvious in the first chapter)


	7. The Dreamer Died On Tuesday

A/N: Sorry, everyone! I really didn't mean to neglect the fic for so long! For some reason, this chapter was kind of hard to start. Naruto's getting a little bit more…complicated starting this chapter (haha…a bit…that's under-exaggerating).

Thanks to everyone for the 'chakra'/'charka' thing…I have NO idea what 'charka' is, it's not on dictionary dot com. Guess whoever made the dictionary for Word didn't know what they were doing or something.

_**Bold/ItalicsKyuubi**_

Naruto and everyone belong to Kishimoto Masahi.

Hear Me : The Dreamer Died on Tuesday

_Let me try to carry on. _

_Drag me down  
__Make this existence have  
__some painful meaning. Moving  
__hard against the darkness  
__I push and pull and try to be  
__ripped apart beneath you.  
__Hardly anything,  
__I was trying to make you  
__see me when I was just the  
__illusion. So I'm nothing. Mark  
__me. Scar me with your warmth  
__deep inside, the scattered warmth of  
__the darkness I'm trying to  
__embrace.  
__Drag me down, this is the  
__way I want to die, sweet and hardly breathing.  
__With you all around me, I can  
__finally rest with silent happiness that  
__I'm sure doesn't really exist.  
__So wake me up from the dreams I've been  
__building inside my sandcastle.  
__Love me...or pretend, and let me imagine..._

* * *

Eyes wide. God, why was it so DARK? His own heart pounded wildly in his ears. 

_Trapped._

Oh, god, why couldn't he SEE? Even when he attempted using Kyuubi's eyes. There was only blackness. And he was alone in the silent darkness. No fox, no human, just…him. He tried to find a wall, tried to find a door.

Couldn't feel the floor beneath him.

It didn't make any _sense_. There should have been a floor, should have been walls or trees…

_Trees._

Brilliant green exploded around him, and suddenly he was looking up. Up, up, up, at the wild blueness of the sky and the fresh green of trees. So many trees. So fucking _tall_, like he could keep searching and not see the top, and yet there was the sky. Oh god, where WAS he? He lowered his head, and found everything abruptly changing, the world spinning and burning. Oh, sweet kami, the forest was _burning_.

Trees screamed in pain, the sounds high and painful, like nails on a chalkboard a thousand times over, and the sound all seemed focused at him.

"I…" he stuttered out, hands going to his ears, "I didn't do anything…"

Protests went unheard, the screaming continued around him, as the flames grew taller and the trees seemed to shrink and shrivel. He closed his eyes, but still, he could see the flames, as if his eyelids were crystal clear. He tried to look up, tried to see the blue sky, but choked on the smoke.

His body curled inward, and he crouched into a ball, coughing and rocking. _Stop it. Please. Stop it, someone. I didn't do anything. Why me? I didn't DO anything...I'm sorry!_

"I didn't do anything…I didn't do ANYTHING…"

And maybe that was what the problem was.

But, then, he woke. Or, more appropriately, the dream shifted.

* * *

His body screeched protest with each move. He'd pushed himself too hard, was not pushing himself beyond what could be considered the boarders of healthy. His movements were slow, reaction time unsafely sluggish. His eyes kept trying to close and force him to sleep. 

Maybe that's how he found himself pressed to a tree with a kunai at his throat.

For a moment, he didn't care; let his body sag into the touch. Then, he remembered he was supposed to be alone and managed to force his eyes open. The person took the weapon away.

"Uchiha-san…" He didn't recognize the person beyond the Konoha band around his neck, "What are you doing out here?"

"N-" he coughed to clear his throat, "Naru…to…" The man released a breath, then loosened his hold on Sasuke, not quite letting go, and looked away to put the kunai away. "Where is he?"

The ANBU paused, then looked up at the Uchiha, "Kakashi-san won't be happy, demo…I'll take you to him."

Those words must have been what he was waiting to hear, because Sasuke immediately passed out once again.

* * *

Sharingan watched the figure. Not Naruto. This wasn't his student. Red eyes looked up, sensing him, and the…boy? demon? snarled at him. Kakashi pretended he didn't care and simply readjusted his position in his chair in the corner. Not like the demon could get passed the seals surrounding that half of the room, anyway. 

"Give it up, Kyuubi, and give me back my student."

The demon snarled and backed into a corner.

After several minutes of staring at each other, the demon smirked mischievously and sank down into a crouch, licking his lips, before his eyes closed.

Did the room temperature just drop ten degrees? Kakashi shivered and wrapped his arms around himself to preserve body heat.

* * *

_**The seal is almost gone.**_

"I know." Naruto wrapped his arms around his knees and looked up, unsurprised by Kyuubi's appearance. He was where he always found himself when he was talking to the demon, trapped somewhere in his mind, staring up at the great beast.

_**They'll try to kill us soon.**_

"I know."

_**You're not worried?**_

A slight flash of anger, "Are _you_?"

_**Don't be stupid.**_

"What do I have to be worried about from them? You're the one who did this to me."

_**They'll destroy us.**_

"No. I'm already broken. All you care about is you."

The seal was so weak, there was no distinction of the cage that held the beast, and a red tail reached out between invisible bars. Naruto felt the heat of flames against his cheek, but didn't pull away or flinch.

_**Wrong, Kitsune. You haven't noticed, but we are becoming one and the same.**_

"No." Blue eyes widened.

_**It's not my choice, either. However, it's happening.**_

"How do I stop it?"

Kyuubi chuckled, **_You can't. You are becoming what you were always known as._**

"No…"

_**Monster.**_

"No!"

_**At least this way, I'll be with you and it won't matter that we're alone.**_

"Shut up."

No reply, but the heat remained and he wished it would just burn them both to death.

* * *

Tsunade frowned at the person before her, "Why has he not received it?" 

The person shrugged, "Kakashi-sensei gave it to me. I didn't want to suffer Sasuke's anger."

Tsunade scowled and took the folded paper.

"Will he get it?"

"If he returns."

"Where is he, Hokage-sama?"

Tsunade sighed and sank back in her chair, biting her lip and musing over the paper before answering, "Chasing ghosts…"

* * *

_He was sprawled in the grass, arms out at his sides, fingers laced with piece of bright green grass. The sky was dark, stars twinkling brightly between clouds. It smelled sweetly like rain._

_He was confused for a minute before he sighed. Dream. Either this or the other. One was an illusion._

"_Saaasuke!"_

_He sat up, looking around. Blonde hair and bright orange clothing stood out in the darkness. "Dobe." The insult was affectionate, but that part escaped Naruto's attention._

_The blond glared, "Don't call me that, teme." And bounded towards him, "Whatcha doing?"_

_Sasuke collapsed back again, "Well I was enjoying the silence."_

"…_are you implying I'm loud?"_

_He smirked and tucked his hands behind his head. The grass beside him moved, and Naruto settled, wrapping arms around his knees. His head tilted back to look up and Sasuke found him studying the curves and hard lines of that face._

"_So big."_

"_Huh?" Sasuke blinked._

"_The sky. So big. I wonder what's up there."_

_Sasuke turned his head back to look up again, "Mother used to say the dead."_

"_Really? But that's so far away."_

"_Yeah, but the dead are almost unreachable."_

"_I wonder if I'll be there someday." Naruto fell back, suddenly close to Sasuke. The dark haired boy fought back a blush at the sudden body heat and the scent that assaulted his nostrils._

"_We all will, I suppose."_

_Naruto was quiet. Uchiha turned his head and saw the blondes eyes were closed._

"_Sasuke?"_

"_Yeah, dobe?"_

"_What if I'm…different when you find me?"_

_Sasuke frowned, "What?"_

"_Will you love me? Will you accept me?"_

_Dream. One of these realities was a dream. Oh, please, not this one. Why couldn't this be real?_

"_Sasuke?"_

_A dream. Damn it, so the body heat wasn't real. Naruto…he wasn't with him…_

"Uchiha-san?"_ not Naruto's voice._

_Damn it…_don't wake me...

"We have to move soon, Uchiha-san, you need to wake."

_Naruto was watching him, "Will you?" It was barely his voice._

_Sasuke opened his mouth, but no sound came out._

* * *

Black eyes opened to darkness. 

"Uchiha-san?"

He swore softly and sat up with a wince. The shinobi was crouched nearby, eyes flicking about. Sasuke rubbed the back of his neck and surveyed the area. They'd moved, probably as far as the ANBU could carry him safely. The clearing was small, barely larger than the length of Sasuke's body, and lit only by the moonlight through the holes in the trees.

"How much farther?"

"Half a day."

Sasuke stumbled to his feet, swaying before his body accepted the laws of gravity once more, "Let's go."

"Are you able t-"

"Let's go."

* * *

He thought, for a moment, that he was five years old again, waking from a nightmare to his empty house. But he didn't recognize the surroundings. He wasn't in his bed and he wasn't 5 years old. 

He swallowed a scream of surprise when he spotted Kakashi.

**_Kill_**.

_Shut up._

_**Kill or be killed**_

_He won't._

_**Want.**_

Naruto frowned, "What?"

Kakashi looked up, lazy eyes studying him.

_**I want.**_

_You want what?_

Kyuubi just snarled and went silent.

Stupid fox.

"Naruto-kun…"

Blue eyes looked up, silent.

A strange kind of hunger washed over him and scared him. He eyed the silver-haired jounin wearily and tried to get his body to move. His body remained frozen.

"Naruto-kun, relax. We're not going to hurt you…unless you give us cause." Kakashi unsettled him, startled him even more when he rose and approached.

Naruto shook his head, "Stay away, Kakashi-sensei."

The teacher froze, frowning, and simply watched him.

"Go away. Don't look at me."

"Naruto…"

"No! Please…" he trailed off from his plea and turned his head to look at the wall to his left, "The monster…I'm becoming him…"

"Na—"

"GET AWAY, sensei!" Naruto ran a shaking hand through his hair. He took a deep breath, freezing halfway through exhaling and lifting his head, eyes flashing, "Kakashi-sensie…"

"Yes?"

"Why is he here?"

"Who?"

Naruto didn't answer. Instead, he screamed.

* * *

Ch. 7 Fin. 

….I hate this chapter. Honest to god I do, don't know why I didn't scrap it…(insert sigh here) but yeah, chapter 7. Sorry it took so damn long…


End file.
